


All Your Love Completes Me

by scifi



Series: long way home (ii tour fics) [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, M/M, Tour Fic, just some fluffy vanilla sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: after their los angeles show, dan and phil indulge in each other





	All Your Love Completes Me

Dan fell backwards onto the pillows, “I think I’m pregnant.”

“When’s it due?” Phil asked, his hand reaching over to rub the small bump of his belly.

“Hmm another month or so,” Dan grinned. “Sadly, you’re the father.”

Phil leant over to give Dan a kiss, “I’ve always wanted garlic bread children.”

Dan loved this; Their celebratory nights together, tucked away on a hotel bed thousands of miles from home. He loved mixing their own traditions with new locations. All he ever needed was pizza, a whole lot of dips, a bed, and Phil. 

It was the perfect way to end a perfect night, even if he did eat way too much pizza.

Dan reached up to run his hands through Phil’s hair, keeping him from breaking the kiss because honestly, he didn’t want Phil to stop. His lips tasted like the pizza they just ate, sweet white wine, and something else that was undoubtedly Phil; a taste that was so addicting Dan had been hooked for almost a decade.

Phil shuffled down onto the bed, body pressed into Dan. He hummed, smiling into the kiss, opening his mouth when Phil’s tongue ran along his lips. 

Their kiss was deep and drawn out, mouths moving in slow harmony. Time lost all meaning when Phil’s lips were on his.

It was a celebratory kiss, just like their pizza had been a celebratory dinner. Everything about tonight was a celebration of one of their greatest accomplishments. If someone told Dan nine years ago that he would be travelling the world, performing with Phil, his soulmate, in front of thousands of adoring fans, Dan wouldn’t have believed them. He wouldn't believe the fact that they perform in sold out venues. That he got to do it all with Phil.

Tonight, everything was about them. They had turned down going out for drinks after the show because it felt right. If felt right to celebrate such a major achievement with just each other and a whole lot of food.

Dan spread his legs, letting Phil slide in between them so not even an inch separated their bodies. He needed to feel all of Phil.

He nipped at Phil’s bottom lip, an invitation for the night to go further. After weeks on a tour bus with only an occasional night in hotels, he felt starved of Phil’s touch. 

Slowly, Phil’s mouth left his in favour of his neck, trailing wet kisses down his skin. He nipped gently just below Dan’s ear and the shot of pleasure it elicited raced straight down to his cock.

“Fuck that feels good,” He sighed. His hand resting at the back of Phil’s head, holding him there.

Phil continued to nip at his sensitive skin, careful not to leave marks. Sometimes all Dan wanted was for Phil to mark him up, claim him with bruises and bite marks. Let people know he was Phil’s and Phil was his. A part of him always wanted Phil to nip that little bit harder, suck just a little stronger, but he couldn’t. It would only ever be a fantasy.

Phil dipped down lower, licking his exposed collarbone, huffing when he met Dan’s shirt.

“I want this off,” Phil mumbled against his skin as his fingers fumbled at the hem.

Dan arched his back off the bed as Phil slid the shirt up his body and over his head, tossing it to the floor. Phil pulled his own shirt off before latching his mouth back onto Dan’s collarbone. 

He hummed when he felt Phil’s skin on his. Every inch of skin that was covered by Phil felt blistering hot and he couldn’t get enough. He wanted closer. He wanted Phil.

Before Phil could sink down further, Dan pushed him to the side, rolling over so he was on top, trapping him between his thighs. 

“Hey!” Phil sounded shocked but he was quickly silenced by Dan’s mouth on his.

“Want you,” Dan hummed before shuffling down the bed. 

He left a trail of kisses along Phil’s jaw and down his neck. He took one of his small pink nipples into his mouth and sucked, teeth grazing lightly over the hard nub. Beneath him, Phil whimpered. It was his weakness and Dan loved taking advantage; he loved feeling Phil unravel just from his mouth. 

Dan left his nipples in favour of travelling lower, tongue dipping into his navel and trailing down the line of dark hair that disappeared below his pants. When his mouth met material, Dan pressed a kiss onto Phil’s bulge. He felt hard beneath his lips and Dan couldn’t help but smile as he felt Phil wriggle beneath him.

“You’re such a tease,” Phil said, almost whining.

He dragged his tongue along the tight fabric of Phil’s pyjama pants, “Don’t know what you’re talking about?”

Phil’s head hit the pillow and Dan chuckled. It was too easy to work Phil up, especially after weeks with barely any alone time. His fingers hitched under the waistband, and he pulled off Phil’s pyjamas and pants quickly. 

After nine years Dan would’ve thought he’d get used to seeing Phil’s cock but his heart never ceased to skip a beat each time. He would never stop feeling the intense desire upon seeing Phil like this, naked and vulnerable beneath him. Dan was the only one who got to see Phil like this. They shared so much of each other with the world but this; this would forever be something for just the two of them.

“Take a picture it would last longer,” Phil teased.

“I already have plenty of pictures,” Dan settled back down between Phil’s legs, planting a few kisses on his smooth thighs. “Can you blame me? You’re so bloody gorgeous.”

“Says you,” Phil reached down, winding a finger in a curl.

Dan looked up, resting his head on Phil’s thigh, “You’re stunning.”

They both knew this; how ridiculously into each other they were after all these years. Neither of them could ever forget how intense their attraction is but it was nice to be reminded.

Dan slowly kissed down Phil’s inner thigh, drawing it out, not wanting to rush. He loved doing this, pleasuring Phil. He loved how wrecked he could make him with just his mouth. When he reached the groove where his thigh met his hip, Dan moved so he could kiss Phil’s balls. It was intimate, loving, and so satisfying when Phil whimpered.

He flattened his tongue along Phil’s balls and up to the base of his cock. Teasing, he dragged his tongue up along the sensitive vein, delighted in the sigh it elicited from Phil.

When he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, Phil’s hands reached into the mess of his curls and tugged, “Fuck, Dan.”

In response, Dan sunk lower, taking Phil until he hit the back of his mouth. He wrapped a hand around the hilt, covering what he couldn’t take, before finding a rhythm, head bobbing with practised ease. 

He loved the feeling of Phil, heavy on his tongue, making his lips stretch. 

“Your mouth is so good,” Phil said when Dan pulled back, focusing on swirling his tongue around the head.

“I love having it around your cock,” Dan hummed, licking at a bead of precum.

“Want more though.”

“You have all of me,” Dan replied. 

He knew what Phil meant; he wanted all of Phil too. They had barely had time to properly fuck and Phil craved it. Dan craved it too but he wanted to indulge himself a little bit more. 

Steadily, Dan relaxed his jaw and sunk fully down Phil’s length, keeping eye contact as he did. He loved how full he felt as Phil’s cock nudged his throat. When his nose was buried in silky curls, Dan swallowed around his length, watching through his lashes as Phil’s face scrunched with pleasure.

“Oh my fucking God,” Phil moaned, tightening his grip on Dan’s curls. “Dan, you’re so fucking good.”

Dan swallowed again, humming around his length, and this time Phil thrust up, only a little, enough for Dan to handle.

He pulled up when he needed to breathe, gripping onto the base of Phil’s cock as he caught his breath, “Want to ride you.”

“Dan,” Phil whimpered, cock twitching in Dan’s hand. 

“Please,” He added. Not that he needed to ask. Phil would never say no to Dan sitting on his cock.

Dan leant up, kissing Phil quickly on the mouth before getting up to grab the lube from his suitcase, pulling off his own pyjama pants in the process.

When he turned around Phil was looked at him, eyes dark with arousal and jaw slack. There was something about him on the bed, looking absolutely wrecked that made Dan grab his own cock, giving it a tug because he was a greedy bastard that couldn’t resist.

“You’re ridiculously hot,” Dan said as he shuffled back onto the bed, popping off the lube cap. 

“You’re just ridiculous,” Phil teased, his words wavering as Dan wrapped his lube-slick hand around Phil, coating his cock.

“I stretched a little bit in the shower,” Dan said as he tossed the bottle onto the sheets.

“Still wanna,” Phil ran his hands down Dan’s back, pulling him down so he could steal a kiss.

“Good,” Dan hummed.

He felt Phil reach out to grab the bottle without breaking their kiss, coating his hand in lube. 

Dan shuddered when he felt Phil’s fingers dip down to brush his rim before pressing one in. He loved feeling Phil like this, opening him up with slender fingers.

He thrust down on Phil’s finger, “You can do more.”

In response, Phil added another finger up to the second knuckle, stretching him open.

When Dan felt ready he nipped Phil’s bottom lip, “Need you.  Want to sit on your cock.”

“Please,” Phil sighed, pulling his fingers out.

Dan whimpered at the loss of Phil inside him as he sat up, lining up with Phil’s cock. He felt the blunt pressure of it against his rim before lowering himself, inch by inch. 

The gradual stretch made his own cock twitch. Dan loved feeling Phil inside him, having him as close as they could get. Two bodies becoming one.

He is mesmerised by the little breathy whimpers Phil made as he bottomed out. Dan loved the ability to elicit all those little noises; noises that only he had the pleasure of ever hearing.

He moaned, the familiar stretch felt divine. It had been too long since he had been sat on Phil’s cock; the last time they had the chance, he had been buried in Phil. 

Dan leant down to kiss Phil, mouths meeting in a kiss that was too wet as he adjusted to the stretch. 

When he felt ready, Dan lifted his hips up halfway before dropping down on Phil’s cock, the action making both of them whimper.

“You look so pretty on my cock,” Phil sighed and in response Dan rolled his hips, taking Phil deeper. 

“I love riding your cock,” Dan leant back to rest his hands on Phil’s thighs so he could steady himself, picking up a rhythm.

Phil’s eyes roamed his body, his hands skimming over his skin, following every curve and edge until they steadied at his hips. Phil gripped onto him lightly, steadying Dan so he could thrust into him.

The moment Phil took control, a high pitched whine left Dan’s lips. Phil knew exactly how to find his prostate. His entire body trembled as Phil dragged along that sensitive spot, sending every nerve of Dan’s body alight with white-hot pleasure.

“Phil,” Dan said, name drowned out by moans.

Dan let Phil take control then, falling forward to their chests were pressed together, lips meeting in messy kisses interrupted by high-pitched whimpers as Phil pounding into him, harder with each thrust.

He slid a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around his own cock, the added sensation making the delicious build more intense. Phil’s cock was relentless against his prostate and with every thrust, he felt closer to the edge.

“I’m close,” Dan said, bringing his eyes level with Phil’s so he could watch him as he came. They always had a thing for eye contact when they fuck.

“Mmm me too.”

He felt Phil grip his lower back, fingers dipping into his dimples, pulling Dan closer as he picked up the pace, his thrusts growing more erratic and they got closer to the edge.

Dan was the first to come, crying Phil’s name as he came all over Phil’s chest, collapsing onto Phil as the waves of his orgasm overtook him. 

As he came down from his high, Phil didn’t stop, thrusting quick as shallow. Dan watched as Phil came, eyes locked onto his and blown wide with bliss, Dan’s name spilling from his lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments, eyes on each other and faces barely half an inch apart, blissed out from their shared high until Dan slid off Phil. His limbs feeling like jelly unable to keep him on top of Phil.

Dan whimpered at the loss of Phil’s cock. He felt complete with Phil inside him, they were one soul in two bodies and coming together like this felt more natural than breathing.

Soon they would have to get up and clean up the mess they made but for now he was perfectly content to remain curled up beside Phil, watching his chest rise and fall as he regained his breath.

“We did it,” Phil whispered.

Dan knew he didn’t mean fucking. He meant everything they built together. He meant their show tonight and the significance it held. They had created their own world together and tonight was a celebration of all they had achieved and all that was yet to come.

“Yeah,” Dan kissed his shoulder. “We did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kickedpj) uwu


End file.
